Such a method is known generally and is performed in Microsoft's “Word” program following an “Arrange windows” command. In this case, this command is used to split the windows on a monitor's available display area evenly and symmetrically. The sizes of the individual data visualization windows are made uniform.
In many cases, however, this procedure is not what the respective user wants, because he frequently wishes to leave the size of the data visualization windows in particular aspect ratios according to his data visualization, and at the same time wishes to utilize the available display area in the best possible way in each case. To achieve this goal, the user is instructed to use the mouse, which involves him needing to use a complex procedure to move the individual edges of the data visualization windows with a plurality of subsequent corrections.